Shuffle! SasuSaku
by The Mad Hatter's Bitch
Summary: Oneshot/Songfic contest! Go to sillychild23 for HitsuHina, Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki for IchiRuki! //No.01 Starstruck - When Sakura Haruno met Sasuke Uchiha// Rated for later chapters. Age range: 7-20 years old. Will contain LEMONS later on.


Ugh. So friggin' bored. No Shonen Jump this week, so I couldn't translate it. Ugh. Oh well. There's always next week.

Ok, this is a dare between Rukia from Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki, sillychild23 and I. But anyway. This is kinda like a Shuffle thing, yeah. Except only one couple is focused on. Mine is SasuSaku, Rukia's is IchiRuki and sillychild23's is HitsuHina. Yeah. They're all songfics as well. Yeah.

Ok, I'll quite blabbering now. Yeah.

**Chapter 1:** Starstruck – Lady Gaga ft. Space Cowboy and FloRida.

**Description:** When Sakura Haruno met Sasuke Uchiha

**Setting:** When the Rookie Nine are about 7 years old (CHIBI!!)

**Rating:** K+

* * *

In the Uchiha District, two boys, both siblings, were playing hide and seek with each other. The elder brother, Itachi, was hiding from his little brother, Sasuke.

"Aniki? aniki?" Itachi heard his little brother call out. Deciding to save time, Itachi crept closer to where his little brother was looking for him. Sasuke immediately found him, a frown on his face.

"Aniki, you didn't even try to hide" the seven-year-old complained. "That's because it's nearly lunchtime. Oka-san wouldn't be very happy with us if we late for lunch, would she?" Itachi replied. The younger boy's eyes widened, then he shook his head. "Ok, let's go back then, otouto" Itachi said.

The two brothers walked back to the Uchiha compound. They walked in to find their parents eating onigiri and tomatoes. The boys sat down and began eating their food as well.

After Itachi had helped his mother clean up after they all finished eating, he walked over to Sasuke. "Hey otouto, maybe you should bring you girlfriend around to met us one time" Itachi teased.

Sasuke blinked at him, then said "What's a girlfriend?" to which Mikoto giggled and Fugaku smirked. "A girlfriend is a girl who is nice, friendly, and likes to be around you all the time. She would be pretty and smart and would make sure you don't hurt yourself" Mikoto answered Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened, then he looked at Itachi, "Do you have a girlfriend aniki?" he asked. "Of course" Itachi replied.

"Then I will get one too!" Sasuke said, running out the door, heading towards the Konoha training grounds.

"You make sure Sasuke-kun comes home, Itachi-kun" Mikoto said to her eldest son sternly. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come back" Itachi replied with a smirk.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke ran as fast as he could, then he started getting tired and slowed down. As he was walking, he came across a little brown-haired girl with brown eyes standing next to a brown haired boy with white eyes. The girl was throwing kunais at a target, while the boy was watching her.

'_She's too violent' Sasuke decided._

As he continued walking, he found four children, two boys and two girls, who looked like they were from another village. The red-haired boy with blue eyes was eating a cookie that a brunette with black eyes had given him. The boy next to him had a black body suit on, and was scowling at a black-haired boy with his hair in a ponytail who was talking to a girl with blonde hair up in four ponytails and blue eyes. Sasuke recognized the black-haired boy as Shikamaru.

'_Those girls don't live here, so they can't be my girlfriend, and those other boys like them' Sasuke concluded._

Sasuke continued walking, and he came across a blonde-haired girl who was screaming at him excitedly. He scowled at her, and the girl ran away crying.

'_She's too loud' he thought._

All of a sudden, a boy with blonde hair rushed past him, and ran towards a deep purple-haired girl with light lavender eyes. He appeared to be asking her something, then he kissed her on the cheek and she promptly fainted.

'_Definitely not her. She likes him' he surmised._

Giving up, Sasuke finally reached the training grounds and sat down on the grass. He closed his eyes for a bit, then opened them as he heard laughter. "Hahahahaha! You're so ugly with that big forehead of yours, no boy would ever like you! Forehead, forehead-girl" a voice said. Sasuke got up and slowly walked towards the group of young girls, curious as to whom they were picking on.

"L-leave me alone!" he heard a girl's voice cry timidly. Sasuke decided to save the poor girl, and shouted out "Hey! Leave her alone!" The group of bullies gasped and said "Sasuke-kun", then apologized to him and ran away from the girl who they had been bullying. Sasuke rolled his eyes, then looked down to see a girl looking at him.

"T-thank you" she said quietly. But then she turned away, afraid that, like the others, he would call her ugly as well.

Sasuke, however, didn't find her ugly at all. She had shoulder-length pink hair, ok, it wasn't exactly a colour he liked, but on her it looked shiny and beautiful, big emerald eyes, and he didn't find her forehead to be big at all.

'_She's perfect!' Sasuke thought._

"That's ok. Anyway, what's your name?" he asked.

"S-Sakura. Haruno Sakura. And you're Sasuke, right?" she replied. Sasuke blinked at her. No one had ever just called him Sasuke before. It was always "Uchiha Sasuke" or "Itachi's otouto". Never just Sasuke. But it made him happy. This beautiful girl he had only just met didn't think of him as an Uchiha. She thought of him as Sasuke.

"Uh, yeah. I'll just call you Tenshi, ok?" he replied. Upon hearing that, Sakura blushed madly. "But don't you think I'm ugly like everyone else does?" she said, confused.

"You're not ugly! The other girls are just jealous that they're not as beautiful as you, that's all. And your forehead isn't big either, so don't worry, Sakura-chan!" Sasuke replied.

Sakura turned completely red, then muttered a thank you and got up, deciding to head home. "Wait, Tenshi! I have to show you to my aniki, oka-san and otou-san!" Sasuke cried out to Sakura. She turned around, confused. "B-but why, Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"Because I said to aniki that I would get a girlfriend, so I have to show him that I did!" Sasuke replied. Sakura turned completely red again, but didn't get to reply as Sasuke had grabbed her hand and ran towards the Uchiha Compound with her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they arrived at the Uchiha Compound, they were approached by Mikoto.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Do you know what time it is- oh who's this, Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto asked, turning her attention to the little girl standing next to her youngest son. "This is Tenshi, oka-san!" Sasuke replied proudly. Mikoto giggled at his answer.

"M-my name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura" Sakura bowed at the Uchiha matriarch and introduced herself. Mikoto smiled at her. "So you must be Sasuke-kun's girlfriend. You picked a pretty girl, Sasuke-kun" Mikoto said. Sakura smiled at her happily. "I know, oka-san! Can she stay over here tonight!?" Sasuke asked excitedly.

"I would let her Sasuke-kun, but her oka-san and otou-san might wonder where she went. We have to make sure she gets back home" Mikoto replied. Just as she finished, Itachi came out of the house with Fugaku. Sasuke saw them and said "Otou-san, aniki! I found a girlfriend! Isn't she pretty!" Sasuke said proudly. Sakura blushed and bowed at the two older males.

Fugaku smirked at his younger son, and Itachi said "Yes, she is otouto. But don't you think that she should be getting home? It's almost noon".

"Ok, Tenshi, I'll take you home! Come on" Sasuke grabbed her hand and took her home. While they were running, Sakura felt, for the first time in a long time, happy. After all, a few bullies had said that she was ugly, yet the Uchiha family _('Including Sasuke-kun!')_ had called her pretty and beautiful. Now Sakura was not ignorant, she knew that the Uchiha Clan were rich, had good genes (hence the beauty) and were one of the most powerful clans in Konohagakure. And for them to be calling her beautiful, well.......

She felt a little starstruck. And humble. So she ran as fast as Sasuke did towards her home excitedly.

Little did poor Sakura, or Sasuke know, that they time that they spent together would have to be cherished.

* * *

_**Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track.  
**__**Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track.  
**__**Groove. Slam. Work it back. Space Cowboy just play that track.  
**__**Gaga in the room. So starstruck cherry cherry cherry cherry boom boom**_

_**Rollin' up to the club on the weekend stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin'  
Fantasize I'm the track that you're tweakin' blow my heart up  
Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader run it back with original flavor  
Queue me up, I'm the twelve on your table i'm so starstruck**_

_**I'm so starstruck, baby cause you blow my heart up I'm so starstruck  
Baby cause you blow my heart up I'm so starstruck  
Baby cause you blow my heart up I'm so starstruck  
Baby cause you blow my heart up**_

_**Baby now that we're alone, got a request would you make me number one on your playlist?**_  
_**Got your dre headphones with the left side on wanna scratch it back and forth, back and forth, uhuh**_

_**Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader run it back with original flavor  
Get the breakdown first up into the chorus to the verse, re-ke re-ke-reverse**_

_**So starstruck, baby cause you blow my heart up I'm so starstruck**_  
_**Baby cause you blow my heart up I'm so starstruck**_  
_**Baby cause you blow my heart up I'm so starstruck**_  
_**Baby cause you blow my heart up**_

_**Hey lil' mama like really, really is that him? I done seen you before what you got on them big rims**_  
_**Enter the cash flow, I'm like baby don't trip so shawty say hand over your signature right here**_  
_**Like adjust the dotted line, and I supposed to sign**_  
_**How she at it, a fanatic and I think it's going down**_  
_**She so starstruck, the gal all stuck**_  
_**I should have had an overdose too many Starbucks**_

_**Ain't never seen a balla, paper that stack taller notice who let the top back on that Chevy Impala  
Hummers and all that fully loaded with two spoilers what do you call that when you're showed up with two dollars?  
But that's another chapter, son of a bachelor all on me, just spotted a baby actor  
Complete swagger, they go the dagger**__**got what she want, shawty happily ever after**_

_**So starstruck, baby cause you blow my heart up I'm so starstruck  
Baby cause you blow my heart up I'm so starstruck  
Baby cause you blow my heart up I'm so starstruck  
Baby cause you blow my heart up**_

_**Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track.  
**__**Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track.  
**__**Groove. Slam. Work it back. Space Cowboy just play that track.  
**__**Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that baby bump that track.**_

_**Baby now that we're alone, got a request would you make me number one on your playlist?  
Got your dre headphones with the left side on wanna scratch it back and forth, back and forth, uhuh**_

_**Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader run it back with original flavor  
Get the breakdown first up into the chorus to the verse, re-ke re-ke-reverse**_

_**So starstruck, baby cause you blow my heart up I'm so starstruck  
Baby cause you blow my heart up I'm so starstruck  
Baby cause you blow my heart up I'm so starstruck  
Baby cause you blow my heart up**_

* * *

Yeah, that had no ties whatever to the chapter. Oh well. I guess it was love at first sight, and Sasuke and Sakura were the cutest eight-year olds in Konoha.......

Ok, first oneshot over!

I'm hoping to get at least 15 done, hopefully. It would be good if I could. I might be able to beat my midget cousin xD.

Ok, the next song is: What Hurts the Most – Cascada

Review!

Until then,

_~ xoxoGrimmjow'sGirlxoxo_


End file.
